Let My Heart Be The Teacher
by Carissinha
Summary: Julia e Michael acabaram seu relacionamento, mas eles vão conseguir esquecer tudo o que viveram?
1. Chapter 1

_Esta é a minha primeira fanfic de Smash, minha mais nova mania. Não sei se o fandom tem gente que lê me português, mas aqui estou eu, postando uma fanfic do meu casal favorito do show: Julia e Michael. Sei que muitos não gostam dos dois personagens, por causa da traição, mas acredito que eles se amam de verdade, então torço por eles. Ninguém betou a fic, então qualquer erro, a culpa é completamente minha. _

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo <strong>

**Júlia**

Acabar com tudo era difícil. Ela podia passar o resto da vida tentando se convencer que a decisão que havia tomado era a correta, tanto para ela quanto para ele, mas dentro do seu peito doía mais do que ela gostaria de admitir.

Não era a primeira vez que isto acontecia. Ela e Michael tinham um relacionamento complicado e moralmente errado. Sabia que ele estava magoado porque, mais uma vez, depois de se deixarem levar e acabarem ficando juntos novamente, ela terminava o relacionamento.

_"Este relacionamento é uma piada",_ foi o que ele lhe disse antes do workshop, quando foram passar o texto. Ela tinha acabado de dizer que não podiam mais ficar juntos. Não foi fácil ouvir aquelas palavras da boca dele, mas Michael tinha seus motivos para estar irritado com ela e, de certa forma, as idas e vindas entre eles poderiam ser consideradas uma piada. De muito mau gosto, mas uma piada. Como agravante ela ainda dissera que não era dele. E mais uma vez ele jogou a verdade em sua cara, dizendo que tudo na vida dela era uma mentira.

No fundo Julia sabia que apesar do relacionamento deles estar muito longe do que se pode chamar de certo, ela pertencia a Michael. Pelo menos seu coração era dele. O amava mais do que tinha coragem de admitir a si mesma, mas não queria perder a família que lutara tanto para construir. Não podia sequer imaginar seu filho a odiando.

Casada com um ótimo homem, mãe, uma profissional conceituada e de sucesso, com amigos maravilhosos, ela poderia ser feliz, tinha tudo para isso. O único problema é que ela não era. Por mais interessante que fosse a sua vida, depois que conheceu Michael tudo mudou. E por mais que não quisesse admitir, era algo sem volta.

No início foi apenas uma paixonite, algo aparentemente inocente, um sentimento platônico e agradável; mas se transformou em um amor tão profundo que a consumia. Não foi planejado, simplesmente aconteceu.

E mais uma vez, tinha que ser deixado de lado. Julia sabia que precisava ser uma boa mãe, uma esposa correta, além de uma profissional focada. Por isso ia demitir Michael, mesmo sabendo que ele era a melhor escolha para interpretar Joe, e tendo consciência de que seus motivos para retirá-lo da produção não eram nada éticos. Ela não sabia como ficar perto dele e não poder se render ao que sentiam, era praticamente impossível; e não queria continuar traindo sua família. Leo já havia descoberto seu caso com Michael. Se continuasse com essa loucura, Frank ia descobrir também.

Julia mirava o nada da sua varanda, enquanto pensava nos problemas que tinha. Era impossível não pensar no que havia se tornado sua vida. Sabia que Frank e Leo dormiam tranquilamente, então ela podia sofrer sozinha, em mais uma noite de insônia.

As lágrimas rolavam dos seus olhos, como sempre acontecia quando pensava em Michael. Nos últimos cinco anos havia chorado tantas vezes. O problema é que dessa vez parecia pior. De alguma forma sentia que Michael é que ia acabar a odiando de uma forma terrível, e isso doía mais do que gostaria. Queria simplesmente sumir, desaparecer, ou poder ficar com o homem que amava sem tanta culpa. Mas sabia que era impossível.

* * *

><p>Por favor, comentem! =D Gostaria de saber o que estão pensando sobre a fanfic.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Primeiro, obrigada pelos comentários. Fico feliz que estejam lendo esta fanfic que é ainda um experimento._

_Gostaria de explicar, que mesmo a fanfic sendo em terceira pessoa, cada capítulo é mais ou menos através da ótica de um personagem. Até agora Michael e Julia._

* * *

><p><strong>Michael<strong>

O telefone tocou e ele pensou duas vezes antes de atender. Estava cansado de sofrer por causa de Julia, de correr atrás dela, tentando ter um relacionamento real. Ela nunca largaria Frank e ficaria com ele. Deixou que o telefone tocasse mais algumas vezes antes de atender.

- Oi.

- Michael... eu... será que podemos conversar?

Com certeza era algum problema. Ela tinha deixado claro que não queria continuar com o que ele tinham. Para a maioria um caso, mas para ele era algo mais. Era difícil enxergar o relacionamento que compartilhavam como algo com uma conotação tão feia.

- Algum problema?

- Nós só precisamos conversar.

- Eu achei que você tinha dito tudo o que precisava para mim no dia do Workshop.

- Eu sei que você está chateado comigo, e eu entendo suas razões...

- Você entende? – a voz dele se elevou. – Julia, você tem noção de como foram esses últimos 5 anos? Você tinha a sua família para focar quando terminou comigo da primeira vez. E o que eu tinha? Um coração partido, por mais clichê que isso possa parecer.

- Michael, não vamos falar sobre isso.

- Por quê? Por que você tem medo de assumir que sente algo por mim?

Julia não respondeu, e tudo o que Michael pôde ouvir foi o som da respiração dela pelo telefone. Ele a conhecia bem demais, por isso sabia que ela estava chorando. Em nenhum momento ele quisera magoá-la com suas palavras, só estava cansado de correr atrás dela.

Se ela desejasse ficar com ele, Michael largaria tudo por ela. Sim, amava seu filho e desejava ser o melhor pai, principalmente porque sabia que o garotinho o adorava; mas não precisava estar casado para isso E se Julia tivesse coragem de assumir o que sentia por ele, não existiria hesitação. Eles se pertenciam.

Michael ouviu a respiração profunda dela mais uma vez, antes dela começar a falar.

- Eu preciso conversar com você a respeito do musical.

Ele riu. Sabia o que vinha por aí. Fazia teatro a tempo suficiente para saber como as coisas funcionavam; e mais, conhecia Julia muito bem. Sabia como ela agia quando estava assustada. Mesmo tendo sido excelente no workshop, iam tirá-lo do musical. E era culpa de Julia, ele bem sabia.

- É assim que vai ser, não é?

- Não dificulta as coisas, Michael.

- É, eu sempre fui um problema. Você tinha uma família perfeita e eu interferi.

- Não vamos conversar pelo telefone. Amanhã, às 6 da noite, no Westway Dinner, pode ser?

Uma parte dele queria dizer não, mas a vontade de vê-la era mais forte que qualquer coisa.

- Certo. Está marcado.

- Obrigada! Boa noite!

- Boa noite, Jules.

Dizendo isso, ele desligou. Sabia que sua noite seria terrível, olhando para sua esposa, ao seu lado, enquanto pensava em como cobiçava a esposa de outro cara. A vida realmente não era justa. Por que ele não podia simplesmente ficar feliz com o que tinha? Por que tinha que amar tanto àquela ruiva que o enlouquecia?

Parou na porta do quarto do filho, e o olhou, tentando parar de pensar na confusão que era a sua vida.

* * *

><p><em>Comentem e me digam o que estão achando.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Julia entrou no Westway Diner e caminhou até a mesa que sempre dividia com Michael. Ao sentar, olhou ao redor. Tudo naquele lugar era conhecido. Ela e Michael iam ali antes de começarem a se envolver romanticamente, quando os dois começaram a ficar amigos. Gostavam tanto da cafeteria que passou a ser o local que os dois frequentavam quando estavam juntos.

Lembrava de como se deram bem de cara. Ele parecia entendê-la como ninguém. Era diferente do jeito que se sentia com Tom, que era a pessoa que mais a compreendia. Conversavam sobre tudo. Julia contava sobre as complicações para escrever o musical, sobre como Frank a enlouquecia com as cobranças pela presença dela em casa, e como Leo a orgulhava. Michael compartilhava com ela suas ideias, suas dúvidas com relação ao personagem que interpretava, seus anseios com relação ao futuro.

Os dois sabiam que por trás da fachada da amizade existia uma terrível atração, mas escondiam isso. Ela era casada e queria continuar assim, e Michael não desejava começar um relacionamento com uma mulher que não podia ser dele.

Julia sorriu tristemente ao lembrar-se da primeira vez que foram ao Westway Diner. Apenas os dois. Ela sabia que não devia estar pensando no passado. Devia esquecer tudo o que dizia respeito a Michael e ao tórrido romance que viveram. Era por isso que estava ali. Ia demiti-lo e deixar para trás aquela loucura, aquele relacionamento insano e completamente prejudicial.

Respirou fundo ao vê-lo entrar no café. Ele ficava mais bonito a cada dia e isso era praticamente irresistível para ela. Usava uma camisa xadrez, com os primeiros botões abertos, deixando um pedaço do seu corpo descoberto.

- Foco, Julia – ela sussurrou para si mesmo. – Foco.

Ele sentou em silêncio, em frente a ela, enquanto a olhava nos olhos.

- Oi, Michael.

- Olá.

Julia podia enxergar a dor dentro dos olhos dele. Odiava saber que ia fazê-lo sofrer mais ainda, mas estando em contato com ele, sabia que não conseguiria terminar aquilo. Era melhor acabar com aquela loucura de vez e tentar seguir a vida como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Michael começou a falar de repente.

- Claro.

- Por que aqui?

Julia olhou para ele, sem entender.

- Por que você quis me encontrar aqui, no Westway Diner?

Ela baixou os olhos e encarou a mesa.

- Nós sempre nos sentimos bem aqui. Sempre foi o nosso local preferido.

- Exato – ele tocou o rosto dela, fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem. – Não o meu ou o seu. Nosso. Como um casal. Qual o sentido de voltar aqui? Você não quer mais continuar com esse relacionamento fadado ao fracasso, porque é isso que ele sempre foi; vai me demitir do musical...

- Michael... – ela disse entristecida.

- É verdade! Eu sei que a notícia que você vai me dar é que fui demitido, então poupe-me Julia. Eu conheço você bem demais para saber que era isso que ia fazer, só não entendo porque quis me encontrar aqui. Você gosta de se torturar? Porque eu não gosto nem um pouco.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a garçonete chegou com uma xícara de chá para Julia e uma fatia de torta para Michael. Eles iam tanto à cafeteria que nem precisavam fazer pedido, as garçonetes já sabiam o que levar para eles.

- Você me odeia? – ela perguntou quando a garçonete saiu.

- O que eu sinto por você é o oposto disso, e você sabe.

Contrariando toda a lógica, Julia tocou uma das mãos de Michael e uniu com a sua. Ela sabia que era uma péssima ideia, mas não pôde resistir.

- Por que você faz isso comigo, Michael? É tudo tão difícil pra mim.

- E você acha que não é pra mim? Eu sei como é não querer machucar pessoas que você ama. Eu aprendi a amar minha esposa nesses últimos 5 anos, além disso, meu filho é absurdamente importante pra mim; mas...

- Eu sei. – ela acariciou a mão dele.

- Não importa o que eu faça ou o que eu diga. O único momento onde tudo parece se encaixar é quando estamos juntos.

- Ouvi uma vez alguém dizer: _"Quando estou com você sinto como se pudesse morrer e estaria tudo bem"_.

Julia sentia as lágrimas caindo em seu rosto. Aquela situação confusa não podia continuar. Ela tinha ido encontrá-lo apenas para demiti-lo do musical, pelo menos era o que tentava dizer a si mesma.

Com cuidado, Michael secou as lágrimas do seu rosto com as mãos.

- Vamos sair daqui.

- Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia. Michael, eu vim aqui para acabar com qualquer contato entre nós.

- E agora olhe pra você. Chorando porque é doloroso demais fazer isso. Eu não quero lutar contra, não me importa o que o mundo inteiro acha. Quando eu estou com você eu sei que é certo, porque eu te amo. E o que é maior que o amor? Convenção nenhuma é maior que isso.

Ela não conseguia responder. Ele tinha razão. Ela ia passar a vida inteira infeliz por não estar com ele.

- Certo – ela disse.

- Então vamos sair daqui.

- E depois, Michael?

- Depois? Eu não faço ideia, só sei que não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você.

Julia sorriu e eles saíram da cafeteria, com medo do futuro, mas com mais medo ainda de terem de viver separados.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentem e me digam o que estão achando.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Michael**

Escolhas, a vida é feita de escolhas. Michael pensava nas que havia feito nas últimas 24 horas e se perguntava como as coisas seguiriam daqui pra frente. Voltar a se relacionar com Julia com certeza era um problema. Ela não tinha coragem de acabar com o casamento com Frank e continuar traindo Monica não era o que ele queria.

Michael não era um homem ruim, era apenas um homem que descobriu o amor no lugar errado. E, por mais que amasse sua família, a mulher da sua vida era Julia. Ele não tinha dúvidas.

Enquanto olhava Artie, seu filho, dormindo, Michael se lembrava dos momentos que passara com a escritora durante a tarde.

_- Nós somos loucos, sabia? – Julia disse ao olhar para Michael, deitado ao seu lado._

_Estavam no apartamento de um amigo dele. Um lugar onde ninguém poderia encontrá-los._

_- Michael, isso é loucura. Leo e Tom sabem. Quanto tempo você acha que vamos conseguir manter este relacionamento sem ninguém mais descobrir e tudo virar uma bagunça?_

_- Jules – ele acariciou o rosto dela. – Tudo já está uma bagunça. Eu não consigo dormir, pensando em você. Nunca pensei que isso fosse possível, mas desde o workshop estou assim._

_- Eu também não durmo bem desde que brigamos no dia do workshop. _

_- Como o Derek não notou que não estávamos improvisando?_

_- O Derek se importa com o musical. Ele viu nossa discussão como um improviso. _

_Michael sorriu e a beijou. Era incrível como ele se esquecia do mundo quando sentia o corpo dela junto ao seu. Era como se tudo, finalmente, fizesse sentido. Ao se afastarem percebeu Julia sorrindo._

_- Seu sorriso é lindo – ele disse._

_- Por que você tem que ser assim? _

_- Assim como?_

_- Você não entenderia._

_- Qual é, Jules! Agora vai ter que me contar._

_Julia tocou os lábios dele com a ponta dos dedos e, mais uma vez, o beijou. Michael esqueceu sobre o que estavam conversando ao sentir as mãos dela acariciando o seu corpo, enquanto sentia o gosto da boca dela na sua. Suavemente, Julia se afastou do beijo e sussurrou em seu ouvido:_

_- Você é tudo. _

_Ela falava enquanto mordiscava a orelha dele._

_- Por que você tem que ser exatamente o que eu sempre desejei? Não é justo!_

_Ele não deixou mais ela falar. Tomou os lábios dela com os seus e a amou com uma paixão que poderia consumir os dois._

Michael não conseguia esquecer a maneira como ela dissera _"você é tudo"_. Parecia uma confissão, algo que ela evitava pensar, mas que naquele momento ela deixara sair de dentro dela.

- O Artie já dormiu faz tempo – sua esposa chegou e o abraçou, desviando momentaneamente seus pensamentos de Julia.

- Eu sei. Só estava olhando pra ele. É tão lindo.

- Parece com o pai.

Michael sorriu, sentindo a culpa atacá-lo por dentro. Monica era uma mulher maravilhosa e não merecia o que ele estava fazendo com ela.

- Ele parece com você também.

- Eu amo você, sabia?

- Eu também te amo, Monica.

Não era uma mentira. Ele a amava. Não da maneira que amava Julia. Nada se comparava a forma que ele amava a complicada ruiva, mas de uma maneira grata. Monica o salvara quando ele estava se afogando por ter sido deixado por Julia. E ela lhe dera Artie. Então dizer que a amava não chegava a ser uma mentira.

- Você vem dormir? – ela perguntou.

- Pode ir na frente, que daqui a pouco chego lá.

Ela o beijou e foi para o quarto, enquanto ele foi para a varanda, se sentindo a pior das criaturas.

Ele encarava a lua quando seu celular tocou. Era uma mensagem de Julia.

_"Queria que o tempo parasse para eu poder passar toda a noite em seus braços. Sinto sua falta."_

Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios ao ler as palavras dela. O sentimento de culpa foi embora por algum tempo, enquanto ele respondia a mensagem.

_"Eu vou sonhar com você em meus braços. Também sinto a sua falta."_

Ao terminar de enviar ele respirou fundo e foi deitar, ao lado da sua esposa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Julia**

_E a cada dia um pedaço da minha alma vai morrendo_

_São tantas mentiras_

_Tantos desencontros_

_Por que tem que ser assim?_

_O amor não deveria ser a minha paz?_

_Mas tudo o que encontro é tormento._

- Nova letra?

Tom chegou perto de Julia e tentou ver o que ela estava escrevendo, mas ela fechou o caderno antes dele poder enxergar. Era a primeira vez que ela não o deixava ver o que havia escrito. Os dois eram parceiros há anos e ela dividia todo o seu trabalho com ele.

- Por que você fechou o caderno? Eu não consegui ver.

- Porque era lixo, Tom – ela olhou para ele, séria. – Você quer perder tempo lendo uma letra que só serve para a lata do lixo?

- Tudo bem, então – ele sorriu para ela. – Se você tem certeza que não presta.

- Eu tenho.

Começaram a trabalhar. Ainda precisavam compor várias músicas e Julia ainda tinha que escrever mais da metade da peça.

Por mais que tentasse se concentrar, o pensamento dela sempre acabava em Michael e no dia anterior. Cada momento que passavam juntos era maravilhoso, mas depois que o deixava ficava a sensação de perda. Era um tormento ter que olhar para Frank e fingir que estava tudo bem.

- Julia? – Tom chamou. – Julia?

- Oi, Tom!

- O que está acontecendo? Eu te chamei várias vezes e você não me ouviu – ele a observou por alguns momentos. – Não tem a ver com o Michael, tem?

- O que você quer dizer? – ela perguntou, preocupada. Será que já estava dando bandeira?

- A demissão dele. Você está culpada?

Ela respirou, aliviada. Ele estava preocupado com a demissão de Michael do musical, não de que ela tivesse voltado a ter um caso, o que era exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Julia queria contar para Tom, mas sabia que mais uma vez ele ia dizer que ela estava arriscando seu casamento perfeito, sua família maravilhosa. É engraçado como as pessoas costumam acreditar em tudo o que veem. É claro que ela e Frank na superfície eram muito felizes, talvez ele mesmo acreditasse nisso; mas a verdade é que há cinco anos ela mentia todos os dias.

Por mais que sorrisse e brincasse de ser feliz, no fundo Julia estava se afogando em tanta tristeza, mas fingia muito bem.

- Estou sim, mas era o melhor a fazer, não é? – ela contou a mentira, sentindo-se culpada por não falar a verdade para seu melhor amigo.

- Era sim. Você não podia continuar com essa insanidade. Uma hora Frank ia acabar descobrindo.

- Vamos voltar para Marilyn? – ela falou, tentando mudar o foco da conversa.

- É melhor.

Julia chegou em casa e encontrou Frank terminando de preparar o jantar. Deu um rápido beijo nele e em Leo e foi tomar um banho.

Ao ficar sozinha no banheiro, sentindo a água percorrer seu corpo, deixou as lágrimas caírem. Estava se sentindo a pior das criaturas, porque continuava mentindo para todo mundo, mas não conseguia deixar Michael. Não queria mais continuar presa naquela vida que ela mal suportava.

Cada vez que Frank a tocava seu primeiro impulso era se afastar, mas sabia que não podia, porque ele ia acabar percebendo que algo estava errado. Julia vivia dizendo que estava com dor de cabeça, ou que estava exausta demais para fugir do sexo, mas nem sempre tinha saída. E naqueles momentos era em Michael que pensava. E acabava sentindo nojo de si mesma.

**- **Julia? O jantar está pronto – Frank a chamou.

- Estou indo.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e respondeu, tentando disfarçar a voz de choro.

- Já estou indo.

Se olhou no espelho e sorriu, tentando colocar a melhor máscara para enfrentar sua família, que aparentemente, era feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentem e me digam o que estão achando, se tem alguma sugestão.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Michael**

- O que houve? Você parecia apreensiva no telefone – Michael falou quando Julia entrou no seu apartamento.

Monica havia levado Artie para visitar os avós em Seattle, e Michael havia ficado sozinho.

- Podemos conversar? – Julia perguntou.

- Claro.

Bastava Julia querer conversar para ele ficar preocupado. A conhecia muito bem para não pensar que podia ser uma crise de culpa, ou algo tipo. Julia o amava, mas vivia culpada e não tomava uma atitude, então ele sempre ficava esperando que ela chegasse e acabasse o relacionamento mais uma vez.

Os dois sentaram no sofá e ela começou a falar:

- Estou cansada de mentir e viver me escondendo. Estou cansada de ter que dormir ao lado do Frank todo dia – Michael a olhou surpreso. – Não me entenda mal, eu ainda me importo bastante com ele – ela falou apressadamente ao perceber como Michael estava chocado. – É só que... Eu amo você, Michael. Não importa se é certo ou errado, simplesmente eu te amo; e já decidi não negar meus sentimentos.

Ela parou por alguns segundos para reorganizar os pensamentos e recomeçou:

- O que eu quero dizer é que quero passar alguns dias sozinha com você, sem me esconder e sem pensar na culpa que sinto todo dia ao chegar em casa e olhar para o Frank e o Leo. Se você puder, vamos viajar, nem que seja por dois dias? Lembra como foi boa a semana que passamos nos Hamptons cinco anos atrás?

Michael lembrava muito bem. De cada detalhe. Sempre se pegava pensando em como tinha sido maravilhoso ficar com ela só para ele. Por mais que ele não falasse sobre isso, odiava ter que dividi-la. Só que era o preço que ele pagava por amar uma mulher casada.

- Você tem certeza? – ele perguntou.

Ela tocou o rosto dele com carinho.

- Sim, eu tenho.

- E o que vai dizer ao Frank e ao Leo?

- Eu não sei, mas eu dou um jeito.

- Tem certeza, Julia?

- Michael, eu preciso disso. Eu vou dar um jeito. Confia em mim.

Ele confiava. Só não desejava aumentar os problemas, que já eram muitos.

- Eu confio.

Julia se aproximou dele e deu um suave beijo, que ele aprofundou.

- Eu sempre sinto falta disso, sabia?

- De me beijar?

- Também. Mas o que quero dizer é que sinto falta de estar com você, mesmo que seja apenas para conversar.

Ele sorriu. Também sentia falta dela o tempo inteiro. A situação era realmente complicada. Era uma vida dupla, que não era fácil de ser vivida.

- Quanto tempo vai durar a viagem? – Monica perguntou a Michael, enquanto ele terminava de arrumar a mala.

- Pouco tempo. Apenas três dias.

- Espero que dê tudo certo nesta audição e você consiga o papel.

- Eu também, querida. Eu também.

Ele a beijou nos lábios, sentindo uma culpa terrível por causa do que ele estava fazendo com sua esposa. Ela merecia mais do que aquilo. Monica merecia alguém que a amasse do jeito que ele não era capaz; alguém que não mentisse como ele fazia.

Tinha inventado uma audição em Los Angeles como desculpa para poder viajar com Julia.

- Você vai ligar para mim logo que terminar a audição, não vai? Para me dizer como se saiu?

- Claro, querida.

Monica sorriu e ele pôde perceber o amor nos olhos dela. Sentindo-se um canalha, deu um leve beijo nos lábios da esposa, se despediu do seu adorado filho, e foi encontrar com Julia para irem até a propriedade dos Hamptons que ela tanto adorava.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentem e me digam o que estão achando, se tem alguma sugestão.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Obrigada aos que estão lendo. Sei que demorei um pouco mais para atualizar a fic, mas vou tentar atualizar rápido os próximos capítulos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Julia<strong>

- O que você está fazendo, Julia? – Tom perguntou.

Julia sabia que ele estava desconfiado. Quem não estaria com o histórico dela?

- Não estou fazendo nada, Tom. Apenas pedindo um favor para você.

Ela esperava que ele acreditasse nela, ou pelo menos fingisse acreditar. Não queria começar mais uma discussão sobre como ela não devia colocar sua família em risco por luxúria. Era aí que Tom não entendia. Não era apenas luxúria, mas ela nunca tinha dito a ele como se sentia a respeito de Michael.

Tinha pedido a Tom que caso Frank ligasse, dissesse que estava com ela em uma viagem à Boston, para visitar o teatro onde eles provavelmente fariam a estreia da peça.

- E por que você precisa que eu faça esse favor?

Ela não respondeu.

- Julia, por que você está mentindo para o Frank?

Ela respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Preciso de um tempo, certo?

- Tempo para quê?

-Para conseguir seguir em frente com a minha vida.

Aquela resposta não deixava de ser verdade. Ela estava precisando ficar longe de Nova York, do teatro e, principalmente, de Frank e da vida que tinham juntos. Ela só não precisava ficar longe de Michael.

- Julia, querida, você sabe que eu te amo.

- Eu sei.

- O que está acontecendo? Você voltou a ver o Michael?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando quase deixou a verdade escapar. Queria contar tudo a Tom, mas sabia que ele não aprovaria. Ela não estava precisando ser julgada naquele momento. Tudo o que precisava era esquecer de tudo e ficar feliz, nem que fosse por apenas três dias, com o homem que fazia seu corpo arder enquanto derretia seu coração.

- Não, Tom – ela olhou dentro dos olhos do amigo. – Não voltei a ver o Michael. Eu só...

As palavras fugiram e por alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade, ela não soube como continuar. Odiava o que estava fazendo com Tom.

- Eu sinto falta do Michael, Tom.

- Julia! – ele a censurou.

- Me escute, por favor!

Ele assentiu.

- Não importa quão errado seja. Eu sinto falta do que nós tínhamos e estou enlouquecendo ao fingir para o Frank que está tudo bem. Preciso de um tempo sozinha para clarear minha mente. E a única maneira de fazer isso é ficando alguns dias longe de Nova York. E preciso da sua ajuda nisso, pois o Frank já está insatisfeito com o tempo que passo trabalhando, imagina como ele ficou quando falei da viagem. Eu não podia contar a verdade para ele, então tive que dizer que nós dois íamos visitar o teatro em Boston, para visualizarmos melhor o musical que estamos fazendo, e escrevermos uma boa peça.

Tom saiu da poltrona que estava e sentou ao lado dela, no sofá. Com carinho a abraçou.

- Que confusão você criou, minha amiga.

Ela não disse nada, apenas baixou a cabeça.

- Pode contar comigo. Vou fingir que viajei com você, caso o Frank resolva ligar para mim, por qualquer que seja o motivo.

- Obrigada! – ela disse com sinceridade.

- Eu não vou demorar Frank. Em três dias você vai me ver novamente.

Frank não respondeu nada e Julia sabia que era porque ele estava com raiva. Ela não queria nem pensar sobre como aquela viagem iria afetar seu casamento. Fechou sua mala e deu um beijo no rosto do marido. Tinha falado com Leo mais cedo, então não ia esperar que ele resolvesse voltar para casa para poder ir encontrar com Michael. Abriu a porta e saiu rumo aos três dias tão sonhados.

* * *

><p>Pra não perder o hábito, comentem e digam o que acharam do capítulo.<p> 


End file.
